Bewitched
by Bloodlace
Summary: Duncan attends a new school. He meets a certain party host, and eventually falls for him. He knows Geoff is gay and Duncan will stop at nothing to have Geoff in his arms, but how long will it take for Geoff to fall under Duncan's spell?
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Welcome one and all to Bewitched. This story (like many of my stories) are romance. This time, the couple is Geoff x Duncan. I've been VERY into this couple in the last few days, as well as Noah x Alejandro and Mike x Scott. I love yaoi so much, but I spend too much time reading or writing it that heterosexual couples seem weird to me. This is also my 4__th__ yaoi story. Oh well, let's get on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. And that makes me sad. Very very sad._

_Duncan's POV_

The first day at a new school. Great. The third new school in 18 months. My parent's jobs require them to move around a lot. But whatever, as long as it keeps a roof over my head, I'm good. I look at the front of the school. There is a massive brick building right in the front, its two stories. There is a double-sided door and above it, is a sign that reads _Wawanawka High School._ I sigh as I walk into the building and go to reception.

"My name is Duncan Fleetwood _(A/N: Shut up! I'm listening to Rumours at 12:30 in the morning)_, I'm new." The receptionist looks up at me with a smile. She opens a draw and starts looking throw files until she grabs out an envelope and hands it to me,

"This is your schedule. There is a map so you don't get lost. Are there any questions?" It's a lot to take in all at once, but I shake my head. She says goodbye as I open the envelope and look at what my schedule is today.

_Politics and the Law _

_Free Period_

_Recess_

_English _

_Creative Writing_

_Lunch_

_P.E_

I put my envelope into my bag as a woman approaches me. She has blonde hair and is wearing a red dress and red heels. Behind her, is a boy with a weird hat wearing a pink button top that has the sleeves rolled up and is not buttoned up, thus exposing his 6-pack. He has blue shorts on and sandals.

"You must be Duncan. I'm Mrs. O'Halloran, your year level co-ordinator. And this is Geoff Hardy. He is to show you around and be your friend." And with that, she left the two of us alone. That bitch. Geoff walks up to me and puts his fist out,

"Hey dude, I'm Geoff!" He says with a massive grin. I fist-bump him and say,

"I'm Duncan." He grin grows bigger when my fist connects with his. His knuckle is soft and warm. He leads me into the corridor and to my locker. Coincidently, his locker is right next to mine, and we have the exact same classes every day. Because I was late to school, nobody is in the corridor. I put my stuff in my locker as Geoff talks to me.

"So where you from?" I don't look at him; I just keep organizing my stuff before saying,

"Winnipeg. My parents move around a lot, their jobs call for it. But I don't really mind. I don't see them much anyway." I close my locker and look at Geoff, who is still grinning at me. He starts to walk to our class, so I walk beside him.

"So, are there any hot people at the school?" I ask. And yes, I didn't specify gender because I'm bisexual. Geoff just shrugs and says,

"Depends on what you're into. I like my women like I like my coffee." I stare at him, confused.

"How do you like your coffee?" I ask, curious to know what he meant. We reach the door to the classroom, and Geoff says,

"I don't drink coffee." Before I have time to respond, he opens the door to the classroom and walks inside. I follow him. He sits down next to a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a blue jacket with blue shorts. There is an empty seat next to him, so I take it, not caring if I'm in someone else's seat. The teacher walks in sand starts the lesson. So I pretend to know what I'm doing.

**ONE CLASS LATER**

I leave my classroom. Walking with Geoff as we make our way to Free Period. I learnt that the girl he was sitting next to was named Bridgette. She seemed nice. We walk into the classroom, where nobody is there yet. We choose to sit in the back corner. Within a few minutes, all the students are in the room and the teacher comes in and says that we have the whole period to complete unfinished assignments. He leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, Geoff and I start talking. As if we are going to use the time to work on projects when we can get to know each other. So we just start asking each other random questions,

"What is your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Pink," Geoff answers, "What is your favourite band?"

"Skillet. What is your favourite food?"

"Pizza. What is your favourite drink?"

"Raspberry. What is your favourite movie?"

"Scarecrow gone wild." We kept asking questions and by the end of the lesson, I learnt that Geoff is single, bites his nails, is an only child and has a double story house. Interesting.

The next few hours went by in a flash and all of a sudden I find myself at the end of my last class, P.E. I'm in the changing rooms, with Geoff. He has already changed and he is waiting for me. Everyone else has changed and left, but I had to stay behind and help with packing up and shit. Geoff is still grinning when he watches me change. I don't really mind him watching me change, it's not like he likes me, and even if he did, so what, he's hot. Yes, I just said Geoff is hot. He is. I finish changing my upper half. Now just my lower half, and Geoff is still there, grinning. I just shrug as I take off my pants and boxers in one hit, exposing myself to Geoff. He walks up to me, pats me on my back and says,

"You have no shame, dude." And with that, he walks out of the locker room. And it's that moment that I figure out what he meant earlier by saying that he likes his women like he likes his coffee. He said he didn't like coffee. He doesn't like women. Geoff is gay.

_Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 1. If you did, please review so I know the story is being read. What do you think of it? If there is anything you want to see in the story then don't hesitate to review or inbox me. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but no flames! Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	2. Chapter 2

Bewitched – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Chapter 2! I hope you like this and I am sorry for the wait. To be honest, I really have nothing else to say..._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

_Duncan's POV_

I walk out of the change rooms and Geoff is there, waiting for me. I walk over to him, and he smiles when he sees me,

"Are we ready to go?" Geoff asks.

"It's the end of the day." Geoff's smile turns into a big grin.

"You are coming to my place." Before I have the time to argue, Geoff grabs my wrist and drags me to our lockers. He quickly opens his and throws all his stuff in his bag, whilst I take my time. After I get my stuff, we walk out of the school and start walking to Geoff's place.

"So what is your place like?"

"Double-story. It's just me and my mother. My dad passed away last year." Geoff looked sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man." Geoff smiles a small smile as we resume walking. Within a few minutes, we reach Geoff's house: white double-story, seems pretty big. There is a white gate, and behind it is a beautiful garden.

"My mom spends a lot of her time gardening." We walk into the house, and Geoff's mother appears. She has blond curly hair that goes past her shoulders, with a pink shirt and blue jeans. _(A/N: Think about a taller, older and way skinner Sugar with neater hair, Geoff's face and no Texan accent.)_

"Hi Geoff, welcome home. Is this your boyfriend?" I look at Geoff with a smile as I notice a small blush rise on his cheeks. What the fuck?

"No. Just a friend. This is my friend Duncan. Duncan, this is my mother, Emma." We shake hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry Geoff but I have to go out tonight on a date. Duncan can stay over the night if he wants. But I have to get ready now, and I'll be leaving in an hour. I won't be back til late." Geoff nods as his mum rushes up stairs.

"Sorry about her," Geoff begins to speak, "Ever since I came out to her, every guy I bring home automatically becomes my boyfriend. Do you want something to eat or drink?" My stomach rumbles.

"Some food." Geoff grins as he races into the kitchen. I sigh as I follow him. He grabs out some 2 minute noodles and throws them at me. I just catch it as Geoff laughs. He boils the kettle as he opens a cupboard and grabs out two bowls and two plates. He starts crunching up his noodles and puts them into his bowl. I walk over next to him and ask,

"What are the plates for?" He looks to me with a smile and says,

"You'll find out." I sigh as I put my noodles into my bowl. I rip open the flavoring packet and spread it all over the noodles, Geoff does the same. The kettle finishes boiling and we pour the water into the bowls. He grabs his plate and puts it over the bowl. He grabs my plate and does the same with my bowl.

"Was that it?" Geoff nods as he talks,

"The noodles should be ready in about 5 minutes-"

"But its 2 minute noodles."

"They take 5 minutes though, but you don't notice it. Let's go to my bedroom!" He grins as he takes my hand and drags me upstairs. As we climb up the stairs, I stumble and fall on the next step. Geoff gets dragged back and almost falls on me, but he grabs the rail for support.

"So that's what it means to fall up the stairs!" Geoff says as he starts giggling. I stand up and pull him up the rest of the stairs. Geoff let's go of my hand and dusts himself off.

"My room is just there," He points to a door at the end of the hall that is already open, "Race you there." Before I can respond, Geoff starts running towards his room. I decide to run as well and we start racing towards the door. I begin to pull ahead as Geoff slips on the floor and tackles me to the ground, our lips just inches apart. Geoff quickly gets up and races to the door of his room. I get up and just walk the last five steps.

"I win!"

"No, the only reason you won was because you tackled me to the ground."

"I slipped!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." Geoff laughs as I take a look around his room. His bed is in the corner and it has a black dona cover with a pink under sheet and blue curtains.

"The noodles should be ready now. You just make yourself comfortable in here and I'll bring up the noodles." Geoff speaks.

"That was nowhere near 5 minutes!"

"I know, I lied. Anyways, I'll be right back." Geoff runs out of the room and I start to explore the room. I look to a stack of video games; some seem really cool so we would have to play them later. There is some homework on his bed, so I go to clear it. When I start to move the paper, some falls to the ground. I sigh as I bend over to pick it up, only to find something pink slightly sticking out of his bed. I grab it and my eyes widen in shock as I realize it is a dildo. It seems roughly 10 inches, and for a split second I imagine Geoff pleasuring himself with it. Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm fantasizing about a boy I just met! If that doesn't classify me as a whore, I don't know what will. I hear Geoff ascending the stairs and I quickly hide the dildo. I pick up the paper and put it on Geoff's bed before sitting back on Geoff's bed as he walks in.

"Here are your noodles." Geoff smiles at me as I take the noodles. He sits beside me and we start eating.

"So," I say trying to strike up a conversation, "What do you like to do to pass the time?" Geoff slurps his noodles before saying,

"I like to party!" He says as he raises his fist in the air.

"Besides that."

"Oh," Geoff thinks for a second before saying, "Not much. Frisbee, Video games sometimes."

"Cool." I say as I keep eating. I feel my phone vibrate and I answer my phone.

"What?" I say.

"_Duncan, where are you?" _I hear my dad on the other line. I totally forgot to tell him where I was.

"I'm just at a friend's place."

"_A friend? Who?"_

"Geoff."

"_That's good. You should invite him over some time. Anyway, I want you to be home in about half an hour. Alright?" _

"Yes dad."

"_Okay I have to go, I'll see you soon."_

"Okay."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." I sigh as I hang up. I look to Geoff, who is staring at me with curiosity. I keep eating my noodles when Geoff asks,

"That was your dad, right?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know where I was and told me to be hoe within half an hour."

"Okay," Geoff grins, "What street do you live?"

"I live in Wyatt drive." Geoff's eyes widen as he stands up.

"Dude, that's like two streets from here!"

"Really? What street is this?"

"Mildred Street."

"Cool. Well, I better get going." I say as I finish the noodles. We walk downstairs and put our plates into the sink.

"I don't want you to be walking alone. I'll walk with you to your house."

"Um, okay." Geoff yells to his mum that he is taking me home, and I hear her yell a faint goodbye. We walk out the door and start walking to my place.

"So," I say, "What classes do we have tomorrow?" Geoff thinks for a minute before speaking,

"I think we have English, Food, Maths, Drama and Science. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to see if we had another free period tomorrow."

"We have a free first period on Wednesday. Maybe we can meet up in the morning and get some breakfast together." I smile at the thought, but then inwardly slap myself. Why am I smiling at that? Geoff is just a friend, nothing more. And besides, it's only the first day I met him. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Hey, do you mind if I go to school with you tomorrow, seeing as we have the same classes and you are my only friend." Geoff nods eagerly.

"Yeah sure!" We turn into Wyatt drive, and we quickly reach my house. It has a blue fence and blue pavement on the house. We begin to walk to the back when Geoff speaks,

"Why don't we use the front door?"

"Because all the rooms are at the front of the house and everything useful is towards the back." Geoff nods in understanding as we walk to the back of the house. I open the gate and let Geoff walk through it first. _Geoff has a nice butt._ I instantly slap myself at the thought as Geoff turns around,

"You okay man? People normally don't slap themselves."

"I'm fine, just losing my edge." Geoff looks alarmed as I reassure him,

"I'm joking. I was just out of it for a second and needed to be slapped back into reality."

"Oh." Geoff says as we walk to the door, only to find my sister and her friend sitting on the couch outside.

"Hey Gwen, who's your friend?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She says eying Geoff.

"I asked you first."

"Whatever. This is Courtney. Courtney, this is my brother Duncan and some friend I don't know."

"His name is Geoff." Gwen rolls her eyes as Courtney waves at us. Geoff smiles at her whilst I just stare. The girls stand up and go to head inside. They go to open the door, but from the other side my mother opens it instead.

"Hi Gwen," She says not noticing me and Geoff, "Who's your friend?"

"Mum, this is Courtney."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Courtney says as they give each other a handshake. They walk past her as my mother steps outside and sees us. Her black hair pulled back in a ponytail so she can wear her blue police hat properly. Her uniform looks as if she was in a TV ad: perfect.

"Hey Duncan. How was school?"

"It was good. Anyway, this is Geoff. He was just taking me home and lives nearby." My mum looks to Geoff, and smiles.

"Hello Geoff. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extends her hand, and Geoff accepts it,

"Same to you." They pull away and my mother speaks,

"I'm just going to the car to grab out some paperwork. So you guys can just do whatever." She smiles as she steers past us.

"Did you want to come inside?" I ask Geoff.

"Nah, I'm fine. I have to get home before my mum goes on her date so I don't get locked out of the house. Maybe another time." I nod as Geoff descends the stairs.

"Are you leaving so soon?" My mum asks coming back with a folder.

"Yeah, sorry. I just have to get home."

"Oh that's a shame. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you again soon?"

"Of course!" She says goodbye and walks inside. Geoff looks to me and says,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll be outside your house by 8."

"Okay. I'll see you then." I nod as I watch Geoff turn and walk out of the gate. _He knows how to fill out a pair of shorts._ I get interrupted when Gwen and Courtney burst through the door.

"Did your friend already go?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah." I reply. Gwen turns to Courtney and says goodbye as she pulls her into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gwen. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you." We watch as Courtney turns the corner and disappears from our vision. Gwen turns to me and speaks,

"Is Geoff your boyfriend?"

"Shut up Gwen."

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have had writers block with this and 3 other stories as of late. It can be difficult writing 12 stories over 8 shows categories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I know where I want this story to go, kind of. Chapter 3 might not be up for awhile, I have 2 weeks left of school then I'm on holidays, and we get tons of assignments to do in the last few weeks so I probably won't have the time to write, but I'll squeeze it in somewhere. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace. _


	3. Chapter 3

Bewitched – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hello, welcome to chapter 3. I need to address an error, in chapter 1, I spelt Wawanakwa wrong. It is not spelt Wawanawka. Glad I cleaned it up._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

_Duncan's POV_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm really tired. I look to my clock, and it reads 7:00. I need to be at Geoff's house by 8. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. I feel a cold breeze as I remember I have no shirt on.

For some reason, my shorts feel tight, and I look down to find my erect penis sticking up at me through my shorts. A cold shower ought to fix it. I throw the covers off my bed and head for bathroom attached to my bedroom. I enter the bathroom. It has a white tile floor, and the sink is the first thing you see when you walk in. The shower is right behind the door when you open it, and the toilet is tucked away in the corner. I close the door behind me and take off my shorts, the cold wind embracing my manhood. I open the shower door and start to turn it on. When I feel its warm enough, I hop in the shower and start to get ready for the day.

When I get out, I dry myself and quickly get dressed. I check my clock, which reads 7:20. I walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen, wanting something to eat. Gwen exits her room when I walk past it, and we start talking,

"Morning Duncan." She said.

"Sup pastey?" She glares at me for a second before saying,

"Don't call me that."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Geoff you like him!" I sigh.

"Of course I like him, he's a nice guy." Gwen gives me a smug look as we walk into the kitchen.

"Not like that Gwen." I opened the fridge and grabbed out the milk whilst Gwen gets the cereal. Nothing special, just cornflakes. She sends me a 'you-fucking-liar-you-know-you-like-him' look.

"I've only known the guy for a day."

"And that's never stopped you before." My mum says as she enters the room, wearing her uniform. She goes to the table and gives Gwen a kiss on the cheek. She then goes up to me and hugs me from behind.

"Morning mum." I say as I pour my cereal.

"Morning sweetie." My mum says as my dad walks into the room. Wavy brown hair with blue eyes and fairly muscular build _(A/N: If you play Criminal Case, think of Jones) _He walks up to us and gives my mum a kiss on the cheek.

"A little personal space please!" I say as I inch away from my parents and sit at the table with Gwen.

"So," My mum says, "How are you guys getting to school?"

"I'm meeting up with Courtney," Gwen said, "She lives in Amazon Street." My mum nods as she looks to me.

"I'm seeing Geoff, who lives in Mildred Street."

"That's next to Amazon," My dad said, "Youse can walk together." Gwen and I nod as we finish our breakfast and put our bowls in the sink. We both grab our bags, say goodbye to our parents and head out the door, where we continue our previous conversation.

"It's like mum said, it's never stopped you before."

"This time it's different."

"Oh really?" Gwen raises an eyebrow, "How so?"

"It just is."

We reach the end of our street and start walking down the road. Eventually, we reach Amazon drive, where we see Courtney leaving the corner house. She sees us and runs towards us.

"Hey Gwen, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine. Hey Duncan."

"Hi. You know the way to school?"

"Of course I do," Courtney bragged, "I am a C.I.T. I have a natural sense of direction." I turn to Gwen.

"It seems like you are in good hands. See you after school pastey." I walk away before she can respond. As I walk down the street, I think of Geoff. Yeah, he has a nice butt, I'll admit that. And he also has a nice 6 pack. I do think Geoff is attractive, but I don't want him to just be another quick fuck like I've had in the past. This time, I want it to be different. And if Geoff just wants to be friends, I'd be fine with it.

I walk until I find the sign that reads Mildred Street. I turn into it and start walking on the same path Geoff and I walked yesterday. I eventually reach his house and enter through the gate. I am about to knock on the door when it opens. Emma _(A/N: Geoff's mother) _is about to step out when she sees me. She has her hair in a bun and is wearing black jeans with a green shirt.

"Hey Duncan" She pulls me into a quick hug whilst she speaks, "Geoff is just inside. You can just go right in; he should be in the kitchen. Have a nice day at school, and you are always welcome here." I nod as she walks past me and out the gate. I hear the sound of a door close and turn to see Geoff locking his door. He turns around to me and smiles.

"Hey man." He says as we turn around and begin to walk to school.

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. What about you?"

"Good, good." We start walking down the street as Geoff asks me,

"Do you want to get something to eat? I know a good little cafe nearby. We have a lot of time to kill." I look at my phone, which reads 7:45. Wow, I was actually early for something.

"I already had breakfast, but we can still go if you want." Geoff smiles as we turn down the street. I just assume that we are going to the cafe. I might get something little to eat.

"Alright, we'll go. They have the best muffins and they make really good pancakes too. You _have_ to try one."

"I will when we get there."

It actually didn't take us that long to get there. My phone reads 8:00 exactly. The cafe is a nice little shop in the corner of a stack of shops. And if you turn around you find a road packed with people trying to get to work. And on the other side are just more shops and a train station.

It's a nice place.

"Let's go! I'm starving." Geoff said as he walked into the cafe, his wallet in his hand.

"Yeah, there's this thing called eating at home."

"Nah, I like it here better. And everyone here knows me anyway." Geoff walked up to the counter where a person was waiting to serve him. It was a young girl. She had blond hair and green eyes. She looked a bit on edge, but I ignored it. Her name badge said 'Samey'.

"Hi Geoff, what can I get you? Same as usual?" she said with a smile. Geoff smiled back and nodded. Samey put in his order and turned to me, "Would you like anything?"

"What would you guys recommend?" Samey and Geoff thought before speaking in sync,

"Muffins!"

"Alright, I'll have a muffin then."

"Any particular flavour?"

"Surprise me."

"Oh god no! Don't let Samey choose your food!" Another girl said as she stormed to the counter. She looked exactly the same as Samey, but had a mole on her cheek. Her name badge said 'Amy'.

"She has horrible taste in everything, including food. Let me choose for you." She gave Geoff a flirtatious wink as I rolled my eyes.

Samey rubbed her arm nervously and looked to the ground as Amy moved her out of the way.

"So I would recommend the raspberry-" Amy was cut off by Geoff.

"That was really mean, Amy. Samey was serving us, you can't just take over."

"Samey is shit at serving people. I am a much better choice! I'm the pretty one and-"

"You girls are identical," I pointed out, "You're _both_ the pretty one." Amy gasped while Samey kept her gaze to the ground.

"Don't compare me to that _thing_! I am the better twin and-"

"AMY! You stop this right now!" We turned to see a tall, dark-skinned woman standing on the other side of the counter. Her height was intimidating, even for me and her accent was thick with Aussie.

"Jasmine," Samey said, "No-"

"Samey, you need to stand up for yourself. Amy, come with me. Now!" Amy death glared everyone and walked to Jasmine. She opened the door to the kitchen and Amy walked inside. Jasmine followed her lead as Geoff and I shared a look.

_What was Amy's problem?_

"Umm..." Geoff and I looked back to Samey, who was still looking down.

"I'm sorry about my sister..."

"It's cool." Geoff said with a smile, causing Samey to blush slightly. _Back off he's mine._

_Wait, what?!_

"So did you want to choose your muffin?" Her attention turned to me. I stared at her before answering,

"Oh yeah, right. Uh, I'll just have apple and cinnamon." She smiled at me and punched in my order.

"Alright, that comes to $9.99." Before we discuss who pays what, Geoff pulls out a 20 and hands it to Samey. She opens the register and puts the note in. She then takes out a 10 and hands it back to Geoff.

"Here you go. Your order should be here shortly," She hands me a muffin; "Here's your muffin." I mumble a thank you as Geoff and I take a seat. It's in the corner of the shop where not many people can see. I take a bite of my muffin and begin to chew.

"So, how does it taste? Is it good or is it good?" I process the taste of the food. It actually tastes pretty nice. It has a nice balance of apple and cinnamon.

"Tastes pretty good." I say as I take another bite of my muffin. A few seconds later, a boy appears. He has greyish hair and fairly dark skin. His name tag read 'Dave'.

"Here's your pancakes." He said as he placed the pancakes in front of Geoff. They were overflowing in butter as Geoff spoke,

"Dave, my man! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. And you?"

"I'm great! How's your bro?" Dave looked down and spoke,

"Yeah, Noah's fine. Anyways, I have to go now."

"That's cool. Tell him I said hi!" Dave nodded as he walked away. Geoff looked back to me and my half eaten muffin.

"I thought you said you already had breakfast."

"I did."

"Then how did you devour half the muffin already?"

"It's just that damn good. You better eat your pancakes before they get cold."

"Oh, right!" Geoff started cutting his pancakes and began eating.

"What class do we have first?" Geoff asks. I shrug in response, not knowing what class we have.

"Dude, it's only my second day. Shouldn't you know?" Geoff mimicked my shrug and continued eating.

"These are so good! You should try some."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He cuts off a bit of his pancake and stabs it into his fork. He lifts it and presses it to my lips. I can feel the butter on my mouth when Geoff says for me to open.

"You'll love it." I slowly part my lips and Geoff shoves the pancake into my mouth. He holds the end of the fork and removes it from my mouth, keeping the pancake in there. I chew as Geoff watches on, waiting for my reaction. I can taste the butter, and the pancakes. I swallow before I announce,

"It tasted really good."

"I know, right!" Geoff grins as he keeps on eating his pancake and while I continue to snack on my muffin.

Eventually, Geoff finished his pancakes and I ate the last bit of my muffin. We stood up and stretched, me getting a glimpse of his body. Geoff didn't seem to notice this, or if he did, decided not to mention it. We grabbed our bags and left the cafe. I checked my phone, which read 8:45. _Whoa, we were there for awhile!_

"Dude, its 8:45. We're gonna be late for school."

_Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait. I will try to update monthly, but I make no promises. Tell me what you thought about it,_

_Bloodlace_


	4. Chapter 4

Bewitched – Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I said. I'll try to update monthly I said. God I suck at keeping promises in the Fan Fiction world, I really need to work on that. By the way, this is an AU where Duncan actually wants to do something with his life so he will be OOC, but that's why it's called a fan fiction, right? Also, the vast majority of this story will be in Duncan's point of view.**_

_**Still looking for a beta reader if anybody's interested. If so, leave a review or PM me!**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains graphic content (kind of), read at your own risk.**_

_**You have been warned...**_

_**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.**_

"Dude its 8:45, we're gonna be late for school."

Geoff and I raced out of the cafe (But not before I steal a chocolate bar when no one was looking) and started to speed walk to school, because who can be fucked running so early in the morning?

And of course as soon as I think that, 3 people jog past us.

I check my phone for my schedule today and the classes that come up are English, Food, Maths, Drama and Science. Great, English and Food are alright. Maths and Drama suck, and Science is okay. Geoff looks over to my phone and sees our schedule for the day, and groans.

"Aw man, having English first sucks. The teacher's really strict and he always yells at me when I'm late and stuff. We're so gonna be screwed."

"Won't that be lovely?" I remark.

"Oh my god not like that, he isn't hot if you're wondering."

"Shame..."

The sides of Geoff's mouth tug into a smile as we walk through the school gates just as my watch clicks to 9:00. Yes I have a watch; it's been on my wrist for the last two weeks {1}. My dad got it for me because apparently I need something to help me keep track of time besides my phone. He's often late for stuff and doesn't have a watch, but rather relies on his phone.

And he's telling **ME** to keep track of time?  
>One word: Hypocrite.<p>

We go to the head office where the receptionist looks at us disapprovingly as she writes up our late passes. She gives them to us and we mumble thanks before running out of the room to our class. We hear the receptionist yell out at us to walk, but we ignore her. Geoff laughs as we run to our lockers.

"This is going to be a fun class..." He says as I grab my books out of my locker. I smile at the comment as I close my locker door and we head to the class. I look at him and notice that he has no books or anything of the sort on him.

"Where's your stuff?" I question him. Geoff shrugs as we enter the classroom. All eyes shift in our direction as Geoff leads me to two vacant seats right in the middle of the classroom. Our teacher is a large man with dark skin, and a fairly long neck.

The dude looks like a chef that escaped from a prison, so I'm going to nickname him Chef.

I look up to realize that Chef is glaring at us as he stands up from his desk at the front of the class.

"Where you maggots been?" He yells.

"Hatchet dude," Geoff tries to reassure Mr. Hatchet, "We were just grabbing a bite to eat, chillax."

Mr. Hatchet?

Nope, he's Chef Hatchet now. {2}

"Never let it happen again." He walks back to the front of the class slowly, almost menacingly. "Today, you will be given your first assignment. We will be watching a video and you will have to study the relationship between the seme and the uke. I'll explain the task after we watch the video." At this moment in time, I shoot a look to Geoff, who looks to me and smiles. The Seme and Uke, I know those terms thanks to reading yaoi fan fiction on my phone. {3}

What the fuck is this class...

The lights are turned off as Chef Hatchet inserts a disc into his computer, and I think it's a good idea to open the chocolate bar I stole from the cafe this morning.

Do I feel guilty? Not really, I mean it's _chocolate. _Geoff looks at the chocolate bar with curiosity, and then leans over to whisper in my ear.

"When did you buy that?"

"I didn't." I whisper back to him, "Want some?"

"Sure man!" I break off half of the chocolate bar for Geoff. As he takes it from me, our fingers graze ever so slightly; and it makes my breath hitch in my throat.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." He eats it with a big grin on his face as I refuse to stare him in the eye. I look to the screen instead and notice that in capitals are the words SENSETIVE PORNOGRAPH as it loads the main menu. Chef Hatchet presses play and it takes us to an anime with a man speaking in Japanese. Luckily, there were English subtitles at the bottom for those who could not speak Japanese.

i.e. Everyone in the room.

'Having a lover older than you can be appealing for many reasons...' The scene then cuts to two men; one has brown hair and brown eyes whilst the other has blond hair and blue eyes. In the scene, the man with the brown hair is getting his penis sucked by the blond guy.

My eyes widen as I look to Geoff, who's watching the anime intently whilst eating his half of the chocolate bar. I look around the class, to find that majority of people are watching the screen. A girl with long purple hair wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants squeals and starts recording it with her phone. I inwardly judge her as I notice a boy at the back of the class who wasn't watching the video, and was looking out the window. He has orange spiked hair and is wearing a dirty white singlet with dark blue jeans. I guess he isn't into the whole guy on guy thing.

It's not for everybody.

I look back to the screen to find the pair still going at it. The brown-haired man is inserting his penis into the blond-haired man's ass, causing him to moan. I just stare at the scene with wide eyes for the rest of the video, wondering why we would be watching this in class.

The video drags on for a while, and I'm really glad when it finally ends. The screen shuts off and the lights are switched back on. Chef Hatchet stands in front of the class with a stern look on his face.

"So, who would like to give their thoughts on the video?" Around the classroom, there was complete and utter silence until that girl with the purple hair raised her hand. Chef Hatchet points to her and speaks.

"Sierra, your thoughts?"

"OMG I THOUGHT IT WAS SO KAWAII! That's Japanese for cute." She starts giggling uncontrollably as she takes her seat. I hear Geoff mutter 'Weaboo' under his breath {4}.

"Anybody else want to voice their opinion?" Silence. "Okay, for your first assignment you have to create a yaoi fan-fiction story based on whatever fandom you pull out of this chef's hat." As he says this, he pulls out a chef hat from his desk.

I knew there was a reason I thought he looks like a chef!

"What was the point of watching the video if we aren't going to do any work on it?" A blond haired kid with a blue shirt and ugly colored pants spoke up.

"To be honest Topher," Chef Hatchet replies to him, "I just wanted to see how you would all react to it. Some reactions were obvious," He points to Sierra who is writing furiously in her book, "And others were not expected." He then points to the kid with the orange hair in the back, who was not paying attention and still looking out the window.

"You will work in groups of three, chosen by me. This will be due in..." He thinks for a second whilst he taps his chin, "3 weeks. Here's a sheet for you all so you don't need to bother me." He grabs a bunch of papers off his desk and starts handing them out to everybody.

I look down to my desk, wondering about why we would do such a thing. I hope I get to work with Geoff; I'd hate to think about what would happen should I get put into a group with random people I don't know.

When Chef Hatchet gets to my desk he places a worksheet in front of me, and I mumble a thanks as I take it from him. I look to Geoff getting his sheet; he's got a grin on his face and he's leaning on his chair as Chef Hatchet eyes him before proceeding to the person next to Geoff; a female with shoulder-length jet black hair wearing a yellow shirt with black leggings. I quickly skim over the sheet as I feel a hand clamp my shoulder. My gaze breaks away from the paper and onto Geoff's figure. As always, he has a massive grin on his face.

"I hope we get to work together dude, it would be so awesome!"

"Well you're my only friend in the class; I doubt he'd separate us."

Chef Hatchet stalks his way to the front of the classroom and starts reading from his computer.

"Alright, so the groups are as followed:

Group 1 will be Topher, Sky and Ezekiel. You three come and get your fandom from the chef hat. One of you then writes your names on the board and the fandom you have." The three students rise from their seats, one of them being the woman who was sitting next to Geoff. They walk to the front of the room as Topher selects a piece of paper from the hat and reads it out loud.

"We have _The Hunger Games._ I guess it could be worse." He shrugs as Sky writes their names and fandoms on the board. They all go back to their seats quickly as Chef announces the next group.

"The second group is Noah, Cody and Sierra." The purple-haired chick let out a massive squeal, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

I swear she can squeal so loud. I don't know if my ears will ever recover...

A boy with brown hair wearing a yellow top with a red and green strip visibly pales as Sierra starts squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh Cody-kinz, aren't you excited that we're going to be working together?"

"Just great..." the other kid -who I assume is Noah- mutters as he writes their names on the board. Cody starts walking slowly towards the front of the classroom, having to drag Sierra with him. I find it funny as I grin at the three.

Cody gets an arm free and places his hand into the chef hat. He pulls out a tag and he squeaks out the words.

"Glee... Ouch! Sierra please get off of me. And stop pinching my butt!" He attempts to shove her away from him as he rubs his backside. Noah returns to his seat, having already written everything on the board.

"SIERRA! GET OFF HIM OR YOU GO TO DETENTION!" Chef Hatchet yells at her, causing Sierra to whimper as her hands reluctantly let go of Cody, who rushes to his seat as quick as he could. Sierra slowly walks to her seat with her head down as Chef Hatchet reads out the third group.

"Group 3 is Scott, Geoff and Duncan." Relief washes over me as he called out my name. I look to Geoff who grins at me as he stands. I follow him as I see the boy who was staring out the window already at the front of the class, writing our names on the board.

Guess he must be Scott.

Geoff and I walk to the front with Geoff going first. I pretend to keep my eyes to the floor when instead they're glued to Geoff's shorts and legs. His nice tanned legs that-

"Oof!" I didn't realise that Geoff stopped moving and I bumped into him. Geoff laughs at me as I look to the ground. I can feel the colour rise to my cheeks as Scott calls out the name of our fandom.

"What the hell is the _Total Drama Series_?" Chef Hatchet's eyes widen as he quickly grabs the note and shoves it into his pocket. He then clears his throat before speaking.

"Oh, that's nothing; uh, why don't you pick another fandom?" Scott skeptically looks at Hatchet as he picks out another name from the chef hat.

"Wrestling..." He says as Geoff writes that on the board under our names. We all go back to our seats, with Geoff grinning like the cute idiot that he is.

**Wait, did I just say cute?!**

"And the last group is Zoey, Izzy and Courtney." My eyes widen at the mention of my sisters friend. I look up and notice her walking to the front of the classroom. She catches my glance, and she looks just as dumbstruck as I feel.

A girl with orange hair and a leafy outfit takes the chef hat and throws it in the air. All the pieces of paper flutter out and she catches one in the air.

Talk about being weird.

"Izzy, why the hell did you do that?!" Courtney declares in frustration as she starts picking up the pieces of paper that weren't fabulous enough to be caught by Izzy.

"Alright! Okay, we got Big Hero 6! Huh, that doesn't ring a bell." A girl with a flower in her red hair finishes writing their names on the board as she speaks.

"Oh, it's a new movie that came out a few months ago. I've got it on DVD if you want to come over and watch it."

"Izzy accepts the invitation!" She then uses Courtney as a boost as she jumps back into her seat. The other chick, who I think is Zoey, bends over and starts helping Courtney pick up the paper as the bell rings. Everyone gets their stuff and races out the door, almost trampling Courtney and Zoey in the process. I can't help but giggle a bit as we approach the pair, who has just put the rest of the fandom tags into the chef hat.

"What's so funny?" Courtney asks me as Zoey leaves the scene.

"Nothing, so since when were you in my class?"

"Since the start of the term. Why do you need to know?"

"I was just asking, geez." Courtney studies me for a second before she huffs and leaves the room, probably to go gossip about me to Gwen. I hear someone call out Geoff's name from the hallway, and my only friend says he has to go and that he'll be back in a minute. I nod as he walks over to a guy with crew-cut hair wearing a green shirt and blue shorts with black lace-up boots.

It was then that someone bumped into me, causing me to stumble and fall to the floor. I look up to see Scott standing before me.

"Uh, sorry about that. You alright?" He offers me a hand and I take it, standing up.

"Yeah I'm fine dude, don't worry about it." I shrug as he goes to leave the room.

"Scott, hang on a sec." I call out to him and he stops. "Are you alright man? I saw you just staring out the window in class not giving a fuck. Are you homophobic or something-?"

"It's not like that." Scott cuts me off, and I notice his fists are clenched. "It's just that... Never mind!" He yells to me before running out of the room and down the hall. Geoff and that other guy look in the direction in which Scott had fled. They both look to me, and I instantly raise my hands in defense.

"I did nothing!"

_**{1}: Duncan's watch is the work of the illuminati.**_

_**{2}: There is no way Duncan would ever call Chef Mr. Hatchet.**_

_**{3}: Seme means the Dominant partner in yaoi relationships, whereas Uke is the Submissive partner in the relationship.**_

_**{4}: Weaboo is someone that often says Japanese words instead of English words. E.g. that's so kawaii instead of that's so cute, Arigato instead of thank you.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I just had no motivation for this, but I'm getting back into the hang of writing. That won't mean I'll start updating faster though, my update schedule is non-existent. I'll still try, but updates might be random.**_

_**Bloodlace.**_


End file.
